


Dirty Man

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Sakuraiba Week [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Who searches for sex in a hotspring is usually a dirty man.





	Dirty Man

The hot air surrounding his skin felt really cool after hard days working. He decided to go to a hotspring in order to relax and he was truly getting that goal. Then, he removed the towel because he was alone and got inside the water, feeling goosebumps all over his body. He kneeled on the rock to have only his head outside of the water and he closed his eyes. The silence was healing and the peace around comfortable. He bet he was able to fall asleep if he continued like that. However, unluckily his peace was broken when he heard the sound of someone getting into the water too. His almond eyes were opened hastily and he found a naked man, right in front of him, who got inside and walked until where he was, grabbing his waist under the water and kissing his lips gently. He could only hug his neck and receive his lover pleasantly.

“What are you doing here, Sho?” he asked to that sudden man when his lips were free to speak. Meanwhile, his partner was already sucking his neck softly.

“We’ve come here together, Aiba. It's normal if I want to enjoy this together too” he smirked against his skin while his hand decided to rub from his waist to his neck crossing his torso and after it was lowered to his crotch. “Have you ever done it in a hotspring?” he asked as his hand started to play.

“No and I don't think now should be the first time, Sho” Masaki tried to convince him, but as expected he did not listen at all.

“But I want to feel you inside of me” he whispered beside his ear before biting his earlobe and Aiba could not say no if Sho was asking for it that much. His hands were lowered to grab his butt and sit him over his legs. Then, Sakurai kissed him naughtily as his hips started to rub Aiba's under the water. That movement made it all move slightly and only its sound filled the hotspring.

Having provoked Aiba too much, now he was desiring to taste Sho so badly, that was why he raised his partner to stand up while dropping him over the rock and he pressed his torso against his back. “Show me your butt” he spoke lowly. Sakurai got it out of the water and the taller man slapped it hard, making his lover to moan. “You’re so dirty, really...” he said before slapping him again. The kneeled man gasped without a complain. Then, Aiba wanted to see his dirtiest face so he moved until being beside his head and offered his hard length to Sho. At the same second the shorter man understood what he wanted, he sat to grab it and lick it wholly.

“It's so big today...” he muttered against it before sucking the tip and making Masaki grab his hair. His tongue was moved, playing with it, showing to Aiba how much he liked it. And his last step was trying to get it all in his mouth until reaching the end. For that, he had to stop breathing because the tip was really inside of it and he kept like that a few seconds, hearing how Aiba was truly whining. Then, he got it out and started to breathe hard almost coughing at the beginning. When Sakurai looked up, that man kissed him to taste all over his mouth. It was like both had the strength to steal all the sanity from each other easily.

“Since when are you this dirty, Sho?” he asked against his lips as his eyes were piercing into Sakurai's. The older man made him sit suddenly and placed himself over Masaki. His hand caught his chin and made him look up.

“Since I know you” that was his answer before placing his length on his butt and began to sit down. He moaned hard leaning on his shoulder strongly, so Masaki embraced his well-built torso as he left soft kisses through his neck. The movements under the water felt different, sweeter. That was why Aiba treated his lover as if he was going to break anytime.

The rhythm was marked by Sakurai who was seeming really weak into Aiba's arms. Slow, but really erotic and passionate. Their moves or touches were delicate and affectionate. Even when Sho arched his back, his arms hugged his neck and one of his hands grabbed his hair softly because Aiba was kissing his jaw and neck gently. Meanwhile, Masaki had one hand embracing his whole back, but another on his butt to control his moves. So when he saw Sho was starting to mess by the pleasure, he took over, raising him feeling two legs around his hips, and he dropped his body over a rock out of the water. Aiba stayed over him in the same position as before, but this time it was him who was moving. A bit harder, harsher. The need was increasing. Without a doubt, Sho was being really needy that day because when he was in his limit, Aiba could hear his beg. “More, more...”

As if that was all for him, he did as asked and moved faster to hear and see how Sho reached the climax as his mouth was really moaning by the restless moves Aiba was doing just to find his own release right after him. He was quieter, but breathed heavily against his shoulder. Then, slowly, the younger man moved a bit, kissing small parts of his jaw until finding his lips and pecking them sweetly. “How was it?” he asked as his nose rubbed Sho's playfully. The latter smiled and rubbed back his nose too, returning the game.

“So dirty” he said cutely and that made him laugh.

“Then, I think it's time to wash you a bit!” Masaki spoke before pushing Sho to the water so he fell on it, really laughing when Sho came out with a fake annoyance and grabbed his hand to pull him too into it.


End file.
